Turning Back Time
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Even after the case ended, the want to return is still there...


**Turning Back Time**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Even after the case ended, the want to return is still there…

Warning: angst (it's been so long since I last wrote an angsty piece), OOCness (mainly on Mello's part though), AU (of course, because it doesn't happen this way in the real story), BL (I'm a freak, and a fluff freak at that)

Pairing: hints of MattxMello and NearxMello (I love them so much)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Actually, I didn't even think of writing a Death Note fic, but after playing D.Nd: Poisoned, created by the sisters Akane and Inma, I was somehow driven to write one, and here it is. After the angsty piece, there will be a more light-hearted piece, just like the one I wrote for Riviera fandom (angst, then humor-fluff)

Oh, and just to clear things a bit, I'm using their real names instead of their aliases, because their aliases will only be used in special scenes.

**I Want to Return to Those Times**

Mihael sat on the sofa in the living room of the run-down apartment he shared with Mail. He had barely escaped the last time he was nearly caught at the cost of the left side of his body, and he didn't think he could make it this time. No. It was far graver than before, even so after he confronted them himself.

He was seen by them, and they knew now his real name. Who knows when they decided to write his name on the Death Note. But he wasn't going to pull back from this. There was no way he'd run away from his responsibilities just so he could continue on living, while L had given up his life to pursue this case.

Now, the only thing he had to do was inform Nate of this. Although he hated him with all he was worth for being number one and L's successor, he admitted that only Nate would be able to crack this case once he died—_if_ he died.

Of course, the first thing on his list was inform Mail of this. He wouldn't want Mail to freak out when he suddenly died because of cardiac arrest, and when they met in the afterlife, rant about how the chocolate he consumed caused his veins to be filled with plaque and cause the heart attack.

Speaking of the devil, Mail walked into the apartment just as Mihael was going to the kitchen. He was starving and he needed something to eat right away. Unfortunately, when he checked the fridge, there was nothing inside, and he had just run out of his precious chocolates yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Mail asked as he watched Mihael go through all the cabinets in the kitchen, opening and closing them so rapidly he feared the hinges would go off and the board would hit Mihael's head.

"We ran out of chocolates," Mihael shrugged and closed the door of the last cabinet and turned to face Mail, who replied with "You mean _you_ ran out of chocolates" which Mihael pointedly ignored.

"Is there something bothering you? Other than that, I mean," Mail asked again, noting the glum look on Mihael's face. He did occasionally appear glum like that when the chocolates in the convenience store near their apartment ran out, but he knew there was something far more serious than that bothering his friend.

"I think I might die," Mihael admitted, looking at Mail straight in the eye. "They saw me yesterday, and I suppose they know my real name by now. Who knows when Kira will write my name in the Note."

Mail looked surprised at the statement. He had expected something graver, but not _that_ grave. Life and death were always a serious matter to them, especially since the death of L, the man they respected so much.

He looked down for a while, and met Mihael's gaze levelly. "I'm not letting you die, Mel. You know you are too important for me," he said determinedly. "I will do everything in my power to help you out of this condition."

Mihael couldn't help but let a smile grace his features. He loved his childhood friend, more than everyone else in the Wammy's House. He knew he could count on him, but he didn't want to endanger Mail's life.

"Anyway, I'm going to a convenience store to buy some more chocolates. Are you coming?" Mihael asked, looking over at Mail, lifting his eyebrow at him inquisitively.

"I don't see why not," Mail shrugged. "There's nothing to do in the apartment if you're not here, anyway. I've just finished my games yesterday, so I guess I could buy more games there as well."

"Well, let's go then," Mihael asked and they walked out of their apartment, jackets hugging into their bodies tightly to prevent the cold air from getting into contact with their skin.

They walked side by side towards the convenience store. It was a secluded place since they used the apartment as their hideout, and not many people could be seen walking back and forth on the streets of the rural area. The only convenience store in the area was next to a huge empty building that used to be a garage, and wasn't really that far from where Nate stayed.

"I might go visit Nate after this to report about this. It might help in his investigation," Mihael added, looking down at the ground as he kicked some pebbles that were strewn across the dirt paths they were walking on.

"I thought you hate Nate?" Mail asked, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Why would you want to help his investigation?"

"If," Mihael stated, emphasizing the 'if', "If I died, then at least Nate has to know what happened and why it happened. Then, he might crack this case. It would be important information for him. I didn't mind losing to him if this case will be cracked when I'm not here to do it. At the moment, my only concern is to arrest Kira and avenge L."

Mail smiled gently at Mihael's answer. He admitted tat sometimes Mihael could be so childish, especially if it involved his competition with Nate, but when it involved serious matter—and L—he could be so mature.

"Well, anyway—"

Mail's speech was cut off when he heard rushed footsteps from the garage beside them. When he turned around, he could see at least ten people armed with guns having their weapons aimed at Mihael.

"Watch out!" he screamed in surprise and panic. In the spur of moment, he could only think of one thing to do: push Mihael out of the way.

"Mail!" Mihael screamed in terror as he saw thirteen bullets embedding themselves in Mail's body and blood splashed out from the wounds. After he lost L because of the Kira Case, he didn't expect to lose Mail as well.

The people who shot them froze for a moment and rushed to circle the two. They looked at both Mihael and Mail, and quickly paled, as if they had seen a ghost.

"We are so sorry!" one of them exclaimed frantically. "We didn't know that you are not a killer! We are under Light's orders to kill the first person to pass through this area because he said that a killer will go through here."

Mihael could only see red when he heard the name mentioned. Now he had another reason to hate Light. He had caused the death of the two he loved the most, and although he wasn't Kira, he'd still arrest him, although personally.

The guys quickly fled from the scene in fear of angering Mihael further if they stayed there. After all, not only had they killed the wrong person, they had killed someone important to the other.

As they rushed to walk away, a piece of paper fluttered down from the folds of the jacket one of them wore. When he picked it up, there was a writing that said "Mihael Keehl will go to a convenience store and got shot thirteen times".

The paper verified his suspicion on Light. Light was the one who commanded them to stand guard here. If Kira wanted Light to tell them to, then he'd have to write Light's name here as well.

"Mail, can you hear me?" Mihael asked, kneeling down beside Mail's bloodied body. Mail looked weak and pale, but he was still breathing and alive. Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill.

Mail laughed bitterly. "I'm not going to tell you not to cry," he admitted with a weak smile. "I'm happy, even. This is the second time you cried, isn't it? I'm honored to be as important as L to you."

Mihael's eyes widened as he listened to the reply. "Idiot! What are you talking about!?" he demanded, nearly pulling Mail forward by his collar, but refraining himself from doing so. "I will cry for you! I will cry for how many times you want! But don't leave me alone!"

"You're not alone, Mihael," Mail pointed out. "Like it or not, you've still got Nate," he added, but Mihael was too overwhelmed to properly protest and scold him for even _suggesting_ the idea.

"You know, there's always something I want you to do, just so I can die happy," Mail chuckled a little. Why he was able to joke even at that kind of moment was clearly beyond Mihael. "Kiss me, Mihael."

Mihael looked surprised at the request, but as he stared at Mail's kind yet determined eyes, he knew that he could not—and would not—refuse. He bent down slowly and gently brushed his lips with Mail's. His lips were cold, as if he wasn't alive anymore. He pulled back and stared as Mail smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mihael. You are a great friend," he stated with a smile, and Mihael bent to kiss him once again, this time not pulling back until he sensed that Mail's pulse had disappeared. He stared at Mail's peaceful face, and swore to avenge the two as soon as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nate was sitting on the couch of his apartment. It was far better than the one Mihael shared with Mail, and it was no wonder because he was acknowledged as the third L and as a leader of SPK. He was currently staring at his laptop monitor, reading the data he had gathered involving the Kira Case.

His hunch had told him that Light is Kira, and he wasn't going to doubt it like L had, thus costing him his life. He had learned from L's mistake and wasn't going to do the same. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten enough evidence that pointed out the fact that Light really _is_ Kira.

He was about to shut his laptop down when the doorbell rang rather loudly throughout his entire apartment. It was designed that way specifically by himself so he could tell whenever someone was at the door. He then put his laptop on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Mihael?" he asked, disbelieving what he saw. He didn't expect to see his rival after so long, and definitely not after they parted ways since the news of L's death reached the orphanage.

"Yes, that's still my name. You don't need to repeat it," Mihael grunted as he walked forward and welcomed himself inside of Nate's apartment. He took off his boots and turned to face Nate. "I need to talk to you."

Nate studied Mihael's expression for a few seconds and nodded affirmatively. "I suppose this is something important," he commented, leading Mihael to the living room. He knew that his rival was upset at the moment, so he offered the seat for him. "Now, what is it that you want to tell to me?"

"Light is Kira," Mihael stated confidently. "I am sure of that, and I have the evidences," he added.

"I suspected as much," Nate shrugged a little. "L failed because for a moment, he started to doubt that Light is Kira, but I'm not going to make the same mistake," he elaborated when Mihael raised an eyebrow at him. "But tell me, what are the evidences that point at him?"

Mihael showed the piece of paper he got earlier wordlessly to Nate. Nate read it over three times, and frowned. He was about to ask something, but Mihael raised his hand, effectively shutting him up.

"Matt died in my stead."

Nate looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how important he is to you," he said, hoping to console Mihael even if only a little. "But he's special isn't he? He's the only one so far who could go against the Death Note itself."

Mihael laughed bitterly and nodded grimly. He knew that he was supposed to die, but Mail died instead. Maybe the Shinigami up there decided to spare his life because of the exchange.

"Still, I will not let this pass easily," Nate said determinedly. "Stay here. I'm calling the SPK to corner Light and his accomplice Mikami. I suspect he has the second Death Note with him."

"I will come," Mihael demanded when Nate was about to walk out of his apartment. "I want to avenge both L and Mail," he reasoned. "I wanted to be the one to catch them."

"No, Mihael," Nate shook his head firmly. "They thought you're dead. They still have their Death Note with them. I can't guarantee that you're going to be safe," he retorted back.

"And you're going there risking your life!?" Mihael nearly shouted. "I hated to admit it, but Mail was right. Seconds before he died, he told me that I wasn't alone. I still had you," he added, looking at the floor and gritting his teeth. "And what did you do in response? Leave me here all alone!"

Nate pursed his lips. "I'm not going to die," he said flatly. "I will return here after this case is finished."

"You said yourself that they still have their Death Notes with them! What if they write your name there!?" Mihael still insisted. If Nate died as well, why should he live?

"Fine, you may come, but stay outside with the other members of SPK until I signal that it is safe for you to come in," Nate sighed. Somehow he couldn't stand Mihael's stubbornness, ever since they were still in the orphanage.

"Deal," Mihael agreed, although he wasn't that satisfied. He hated being protected. Although Nate didn't say it to his face, he knew that Nate was trying to protect him after seeing his name written on the Note.

Nate quickly walked out of his apartment followed by Mihael. He made a few phone calls to the SPK headquarters requesting several brigades to be dispatched to corner the two suspects. They were found in an old building near the garage, and the two drove with another SPK member there.

Nate stepped into the building and looked at the two. From their expressions, it was clear that Mikami was panicking and that he was starting to distrust Light. He could even hear him blaming Light for putting them in this position. He said that Light was the one who was careless enough to let the piece got stuck in the jacket fold.

Light himself was panicking as well. His father was there, and Matsuda was there as well. Those who used to work under him had received the news of Nate's discovery and turned back against him.

In moments of desperation, he asked Ryuk to write the names of the people there, but Ryuk refused. He said that he didn't want to die to protect Light, and that he would fulfill his promise and write Light's name in the Note.

Before Light died, Nate approached him and said something to him, before he stood over him and smiled, just like the time when he stood over L and smiled as he slowly died because of a cardiac arrest.

Light then died and Mikami was arrested. The Death Notes were taken away by Ryuk who left immediately after Light died. It was then that Nate allowed Mihael to enter.

The police, SPK and the others accompanied Mikami outside to escort him to the police headquarters. When they were about to walk back inside and escort both Nate and Mihael out, an explosion occurred at the side of the old building.

When they ran to check, it happened that Light knew he was about to be arrested, and even if he wasn't, he had still set a trap. He set a time-bomb that caused the whole building to catch fire, and the fire was quickly spreading throughout the entire building, enveloping it in orange flame.

Inside, Nate kneeled in front of Mihael. He stared at Mihael and smiled a little.

"Let's get out of here, Mihael," he asked, motioning towards the exit.

Mihael looked up at him and Nate could see a strange sad glint in his eyes. "Near," he murmured, and Nate blinked a few times. It had been so long since he used that name to call him.

What Mihael meant soon dawned on him, and he nodded with a smile. "I understand, Mello," he said as he pulled Mihael into a hug, remembering what he had said to Light just before he died.

"_You have killed those whom the person I cared most cared for, and I will avenge them."_

"Let us return to those peaceful times when we were still in Wammy's House with L looking after us."

And as the building collapsed because of the building, they stayed inside, relishing the memories of the times they spent together in hopes of joining the other two soon.

**Let Us Reunite with Them**

I know this is a death-fic, and I had decided to write an angsty one, just not a death fic. This idea came to me during my trip to school and I wrote some notes in case I forgot what it's about. So here it is… hope you enjoy it


End file.
